Lonely Melodies
by bunny chan
Summary: just something to do with Lily and composing music. does that make much sense? okay, LJ again, so can you rr after this? please?


# Lonely Melodies

_bunny chan_

Lily Evans sat alone in the seventh year girls' dorm, a flute in her hand and a book full of musical notes lay open before her as she played the song she was reading. She was enjoying the tune when the door burst open. Lily quickly hid the book and the bamboo flute under her bed when Felicity Pierrs ran in. Tamara Atkinson, Alice Thompson and Kiera Jones came after, smiling huge in their face.

'Hello Felicity! What's up?' Lily asked the gasping girl.

'I- I-' Felicity stuttered, but she never completed her sentence.

'She'd just received her first kiss!!!' Kiera squealed.

'At last!' Tamara said with a sigh.

'She still hasn't her first kiss and we're already in our seventh year, but now she does!' Alice said proudly as she thumped the girl on her back.

'What? I didn't quite catch you,' Lily said, puzzled.

'We mean that Felicity received her first kiss. She's the only one that hasn't yet, but now she does!' Kiera squealed happily as she hugged her friend hard.

'And your fuss is?'

'She received it,' Tamara replied.

'What's so special?'

'First kisses are always meaningful to girls. Always. Usually it's by their soulmates, but that's what people say anyway,' Kiera said dreamily.

'I thought you knew!' Tamara said as she looked at Lily in shock.

'I don't, but now I do. Who's Felicity's?' Lily inquired.

'Dovist Horns,' Felicity replied, still blushing.

Lily snorted. She didn't exactly liked that seventh year Hufflepuff as he has an ego way too big. Although not as big as the Gryffindor's Marauders' though. Also, Horns have this habit of showing off.

'What was that for?' Felicity asked, referring to Lily's snort.

'Nothing, nothing. Who're yours?' Lily asked, turning to Tamara and Kiera. Immediately, they went misty-eyed, something Lily hated.

'Tom Adams,' Tamara said dreamily.

'John Justins,' Kiera said happily.

'What about you, Lily?' Felicity asked, turning the question to Lily.

'Me? None and I'm proud of it!' Lily grinned.

'No, tell us!' Kiera insisted.

'None! I don't have it yet!'

'You're not serious, are you?' Tamara asked.

'I'm very serious, unless you're referring to Sirius Black.'

'You're kidding then. How come a girl like you hasn't even has her first kiss yet?' Felicity asked.

Lily just shrugged. 'I'm weird?'

'Not exactly. Okay, you like studying, which is something almost everyone avoided. You mix well with boys, which is really unlike girls until the very age of sixteen.'

'So? To me, this first kiss isn't all that important.'

'You need a new title. Not Head Girl or Prefect.'

'Really? Good, what's it?'

'Out-of-the-Mind or maybe Abnormal.'

'Gee, I'm so flattered. Thanks anyway. It's better than any Head Girl or Prefect. If you want, I'll gladly give you this badge.'

'Really? And find McGonagall having our heads? Nah!'

'I don't care. It isn't me anyway.' Lily pulled the flute and music book back up before playing a short tune on it.

'Lovely music. I like this song. What is it called?' Kiera said dreamily when Lily stopped.

'No title yet. I composed it myself. Glad you liked it.'

'It's really sweet you know. Play it once more!' Tamara urged. Lily played the tune again. The door yanked open and the girls jumped. Lily hid everything under the bed again.

'Hey, who's been playing music?' Sirius Black's voice came floating over.

'Very, very annoying when you're trying to do work here,' Remus Lupin's calm voice came.

'Nice music though. Who played it?' James Potter's voice grinned.

'Aaaah!' Peter Pettigrew yawned.

'Hello Sirius, Remus, James, Peter! Sorry we disturbed!' Lily said as she pushed them out. The girls were all screaming loudly and Felicity was almost calling Professor McGonagall. Lily shut the door behind her and the girls stopped screaming.

'What makes you scream?' Lily asked.

'Um, I don't know. Seeing boys in a girls' dorm?' Kiera said. She hadn't thought of this question before and didn't know why she screamed. Maybe because the other girls screamed too.

'Where's Alice now?' Lily asked, looking around for the fifth girl. Alice had somehow disappeared.

'Crying alone. She's too upset.'

'Why?'

'Her parents just died, or hadn't you heard?'

'Oh. Okay.'

'Lily, play that song again!! It's sweet!' Kiera begged.

'I'd love to, but the boys will come again. I have my eardrums and I want them here. I don't want them to burst, not yet.'

'It'll be nice if you have another instrument to go with it, wouldn't it?' Kiera said again.

'It will, but unfortunately, no one plays here.'

'I know who does!' Tamara said brightly.

Lily got interested. 'Whom?'

'Who else? The most popular boy at school! He plays the keyboard.'

'Oh, but whom?'

'Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, smartest kid in school. Who else but James Potter?'

'You trust him to play that?'

'I don't see why not. Anyway, from what I'd heard, Sirius plays the guitar.'

'Haha. Very funny. Yes, I get the joke, but I hate them being played on me.'

'I'm telling the truth! There they are now, playing in their dorm. Ssh!' Tamara hushed. Lily strained her ears hard. Sure enough, a melody was being played and it came from the boys' dorm. A keyboard and a guitar.

'How's a keyboard and a guitar going to fit into my song?' Lily asked.

'It'll blend in perfectly, Lily! You're the composer, you think of it,' Kiera said.

Lily bent over her manuscript with the song written out. How is she supposed to fit in everything, piece by piece? Slowly, she add a note into a bar before marking it with 'Piano'. Then she added another and marked it with 'Strings/Guitar'. She thought for a while and her hand soared over the manuscript quickly, and before she knew it, she'd already written a bar for the two instruments.

'I'd always played alone on the flute. I don't know if this will work,' Lily said miserably as she tried to think of the second bar.

'Since you played alone, it's time you should change things too,' Kiera said softly, patting her.

'Yeah, whatever. I'm still a lonely melody.'

'But you'd found your other melody, Lily.'

'The time when I'm not a lonely melody any more is the time where I had my soul mate.'

'I'm sure, Lil.'

Lily stared back at the manuscript paper before her. Below her 'Flute' bar, she added a string of quavers as the background music and in the 'Strings', she placed a couple of tonic triads to go with the piano one.

'Is this ever going to work?' Lily asked to no one in particular as she blew on her flute a little before setting back to work. She gave up, eventually, and picked her flute up to blow. The girls were already asleep, so no harm to play as they are all sound sleepers.

She blew it softly and slowly so as not to wake the boys, which were just next door to her dorm.

_Everyone received their first kiss already_, Lily thought dully to herself. _Why did I pretend that didn't care? Why can't I just spill out everything? Oh well, guess that's just life. No one'd ever be interested in me or anything. I'm fine with that and I'll stay that way. Music will keep me alive and so'll my flute. Until then, I'll be a lonely melody_. Lily gazed at her bamboo flute. It was a present from her parents on her seventh birthday, but Lily's parents died when she was only ten. Lily now lived in the orphanage with Petunia, her loathsome sister. Lily blew softly at the flute again. The door burst open and Lily jumped.

'Who's there? Alice, is that you?' Lily asked.

'Nope! It's Sirius and James here. You're making too much noise here!' Sirius said.

'No, Padfoot, it's too much music. Say, who's the one playing that flute?' James asked as he walked into the room.

'The girls are all sleeping, save you. What're you doing?' Sirius asked as he tried to look behind Lily. She quickly tried to hide the flute and the manuscript from his view. It worked, but not on James. He picked the manuscript before motioning Sirius over.

'No, don't take it!' Lily said, jumping as she tried to reach the paper from his hands. Unfortunately for her, she's not as tall or as strong as James, and when Sirius went to look, it was even worse. Sirius was taller and even stronger.

'Don't look! Gimme back! Gimme back!' Lily said.

'Gee, you look like a spoil brat!' Sirius grinned.

'Fine, I'm a spoil brat. Now gimme back! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!'

'Sirius, this might go pretty well with ours, wouldn't it?' James said after inspecting the manuscript closely.

'Yeah, unless Remus plays the flute, we'll never have this done then. It seemed like the flute's the main though.'

'Who says Moony'll have to do so? We have one here!'

'Oh? Where?'

'On this table, idiot! This. Is. A. flute. Get it?' James showed the bamboo flute to Sirius.

'Do I look like four to you?'

'Very.'

'Okay, hand me back my manuscript already!' Lily demanded. James and Sirius grinned. Sirius grabbed the flute and the manuscript and James carried Lily out to the common room. The red-head was too shock to react for a moment, but her senses came back to her.

'Put me down!! Put me down! I'm afraid of heights!! Let me go!' Lily cried.

'There,' James said, dropping her on a bean bag. Lily looked around the common room, which is quite empty. A keyboard and a guitar stood at a corner.

'Where'd you get this?' Sirius asked, waving the paper before her face.

'Don't do that! It's annoying! I wrote it!' Lily said as she snatched her flute back angrily.

'Lily, you play the flute and we play the strings and piano! Isn't it a great idea?' James said brightly.

'Very. So what do you want?'

'You free at the moment?'

'Tomorrow's a Saturday, so I guess it'll be fine.'

'Great! Now we can start this,' James said as he duplicated the sheets.

'Uh, it isn't finished yet.'

'It seemed okay to me.'

'But it isn't finished yet. Unless you'd suddenly gone blind, I'm only working on the third bar.'

James looked at it again before grinning sheepishly. 'Oops! Oh well, we have a whole night to do this.'

'A whole night?' Lily echoed.

'Yes, a whole night,' Sirius said, waving impatiently. The two boys huddled over the paper before scribbling some notes onto their respective lines. James, the piano, and Sirius, the Strings. Lily watched them in amazement as they think and wrote everything down quickly.

'How'd you guys do that? I took a long time!'

'Talent, I guess,' James said as he wrote a semibrieve rest on the empty bar.

'Finished!' Sirius exclaimed happily, ripping the paper from James.

'Not yet! I still have to add a few others!' James said as he grabbed the paper back before signing his name below it.

'Now it's finished!' James said, handing the paper to Lily. Her green eyes scanned everything and absorbed everything they wrote. It was perfect.

'You're good!' Lily commented.

'Though, the guitar part isn't really needed. Only the keyboard and flute'll fair together just fine,' Sirius said. He erased the guitar line, all of it, leaving no traces of the line.

'Why?' Lily asked.

'It doesn't matches much. Besides, I'll be going to bed now. Night James, Lily! I wanna hear it tomorrow!' Sirius yawned as he went to bed.

Lily stared.

'He's always like this. How about we practice?' James asked.

'Sure.'

**

Lily woke up in the common room, blushing as she remembered the events the night before. _She_ had received her first kiss and well, it was good. _Not just good, but it's like- like- like-_ Lily couldn't find a word to describe it.

Sirius bounded happily down before greeting them.

'Hiya Lily! James, wake up you lazy pig! I'm your audience for that song!! Come on, I wanna see how it went!! Wake up, Prongs!!!' Sirius screamed in James' ear.

'I wanna sleep, Padfoot. Leave me…' James resumed back to dreamland.

'Wake up!!! Wake up!' Remus cried as he came dancing down. 'I'm an audience, too!'

'Morning! Why is every gathering here?' Kiera asked as she ran down happily.

'An event?' Tamara asked as she walked down, laughing at Kiera's antics.

'Maybe,' Felicity yawned.

'Want it?' Peter asked, holding out tickets.

'PRONGS!!!! LILY'S WAITING!!!!!!' Sirius and Remus screamed through James' ears. Immediately, the boy sat bolt up.

'What do you want now?' James mumbled.

'Waiting for you to play. Aren't you? We came here specially for it!' Sirius begged.

'Oh fine. Play what?'

'He's always blur in the mornings,' Remus explained to Lily. She nodded.

'James, Prongs, whatever you're called, they wanna listen to the music!' Lily said calmly to James.

'What? Oh, okay, sure, whatever.'

A crowd was already gathered around the hall. Peter had went around, selling tickets to a music performance by the Head Students. This, of course, made everyone interested.

'I don't wanna play in front of so many!' Lily said. 'I mean, if close friends, they're still fine, but strangers? And teachers! What will they say to me? I'm a Head Girl!'

'Yeah, and a really weird one too. They bought the tickets anyway. If you don't show up, you'll have to pay those sickles back!' Sirius grinned evilly before running off.

'How many are there, Lily?' James asked weakly. Lily peeped through.

'If I said the whole school, Dumbledore included, will you believe me?'

James went white. 'Well, it's now or never.' They took deep breaths, but Sirius had already pulled out the curtains. James stood there blankly and Lily flushed with embarassment. In her mind, there's only one very simple thing. _Kill Sirius Black_.

'AND WE NOW PRESENT, LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER TO PRESENT A SONG THEY HAD COMPOSED!!!! WIPE OFF THAT LOOK, EVANS!' Sirius' maginified voice said. Lily flushed again. She was looking daggers at each and everyone in the hall.

'Get going!' Kiera whispered before running to the seats.

Lily and James gulped. Shivering, Lily placed her flute before her lips before blowing a quavering note from it. Feeling much better, she played the piece on like she had the night before, full of confidence. James joined her soon after, but Lily's mind was spinning with the musical notes as she herself went into the music.

When she neared the main part, Kiera suddenly stood up and went to the high tables before magnifying her voice. Lily and James stared in shock for a moment, but relaxed soon after. Kiera was singing to their piece. Kiera was famous for her sweet voice and her gifted talent to sing.

As Lily hit the last note on her flute, her legs gave a wobble. Kiera went down the stage and the two head students sighed with relief before bowing to the school.

_Oh, no, what if they don't like it?_ Lily asked herself nervously. The hall was silent for a moment. Suddenly, Dumbledore started clapping and from there on, it grew louder and louder. Soon, it was thunderous.

'A MAGNIFICENT PIECE BY OUR VERY OWN HEAD STUDENTS!!! THEY WROTE IT THEMSELVES! AUGHRDASAD KELP!!!!!!!' Sirius' voice said from the back. Everyone stared at him. Suddenly, words like 'ouch!', 'help!', 'stop it!' and similar types were heard. Suddenly, Sirius came to view, rubbing hard at his back.

'Come back here, Sirius!!!!! You'll pay for humiliating us!!!!' James cried out as he and Lily ran after the yelping boy. James pulled out his wand and hurled a hex at Sirius. The boy now has five mouths and little tentacles on his face.

**

'That was good, Lily!' Kiera congratulated her friend.

'So much for it… you were the one that's good. How'd you get my lyrics? I was so sure I used an invisible ink to write it!'

'Sirius told it to me.'

'Trust him to.'

'So, Lily, no more lonely melodies on your own any more huh?'

'No. Not for me any longer,' Lily said before placing her flute next to the manuscript. 'I'd found my matching melody.'

AN: I can't type in that melody J and I'm too lazy to type the song. it was supposed to be Song of Memory (from FF9) in the flute and piano version. There's this strings part, but I hate it, so I threw it off J and the lyrics? Maybe none, unless the short part where Melodies of Life came in is counted. There isn't a lyric actually, but who cares? review for me please!!


End file.
